disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fly On the Wall
"Fly On the Wall" is the first half of the 1st episode of the 4th season of the American television series Phineas and Ferb. It originally aired on Disney Channel in the United States on January 11, 2013. Synopsis Buford removes a part from a tire swing the boys are building and it accidentally shoots a ray that turns Candace into a fly. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is suffering from evil scientist's block. Plot While Candace tries to get Stacy's help to figure out what to wear for her surprise date with Jeremy, Phineas and Ferb are trying to figure out what they're going to do after their daily project's parts didn't arrive. Buford and Isabella suggest to modify some of their old inventions, but Baljeet refutes them. Phineas decides to build something new and simple, in the spirit of summer. While the kids all try to remember how they know the song Summer (Where Do We Begin?), Buford inspires Phineas to build a tire swing. Phineas suddenly wonders where Perry went. Perry enters his lair and is told by Major Monogram that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is "at the shark"; Carl quickly corrects this to "at the park." Monogram sends Perry to deal with the problem, as it is much less heebie-jeebie than he thought. While the kids are building their giant jet-powered tire swing, Phineas walks away to confirm calculations with Baljeet. Buford fiddles with the controls so as to look busy, and removes a doohickey causing the controls to emit a glowing ray. He quickly replaces the doohickey and asks Phineas what removing that doohickey would do; Phineas figures out it would cause the controls to fire a ray turning a person into a fly, pointing out that removing a different part could turn the controls into a sorbet machine. Meanwhile, Candace realizes that Stacy's suggestion of a hair bow doesn't look good on her, and goes to remove it, but realizes that she's been turned into a fly. She tries to get Linda's attention, but her mother just shoos her away, thinking she's just a fly. Candace persistently follows Linda and accidentally gets into the car with her, hitting the back windshield as the car pulls away. At Danville Park, Perry comes across Doofenshmirtz having a picnic. Doofenshmirtz invites Perry to join him, but the cloth gives way and traps Perry in a hole. Doofenshmirtz then reveals his latest -inator: the Feed-the-Pigeons-inator. Perry is unimpressed, but Doofenshmirtz tries to rationalize it by pointing out that feeding the pigeons is prohibited in the park, and is therefore illegal. He then sighs and tells Perry that he's suffering from evil scientist's block, having hit a dry spell during a summer that feels like it's been going on for four years. He asks for Perry's help, and the platypus immediately hops out of the trap and walks away with Doofenshmirtz. After finishing the tire swing, the kids all test it out. After the initial test with the kids inside the tire, Phineas pushes a button that dangles each of them in individual tires, hanging from the one large tire. Everyone enjoys it. Perry puts Doofenshmirtz through a series of exercises and paintings in order to help him break out of his block, culminating in a successful -inator. Candace is still trying to get Linda's attention in the car, so Linda rolls down the window, causing Candace to fly out of the car. She then flies throughout Danville, eventually ending up in Jeremy's room. Listening in on his phone conversation with Coltrane, she hears him say that he's taking her to the rodeo. Candace is thrilled because she now knows what to wear, but has to leave after Jeremy tries to swat her. She immediately is forced to flee again, this time from some of the Fireside Girls trying to trap her in a jar, and succeeds, coming across another fly with a human head in the process. The tire swing ride has ended, and Isabella proclaims it "the most fun ever." They prepare to set up for another ride when Baljeet notices "a fly with orange hair." Phineas looks and realizes that it is Candace, and that Buford had removed the doohickey. Buford messes with the machine again and is able to eventually get Candace back to normal, who threatens to bust them, but thanks them as well. Buford then notices a "FLY" button on the controls and pushes it, causing the tire swing to fly into the air and its supporting pole to end up in outer space. Isabella is disappointed that the fun is over, but Phineas turns the machine into a sorbet maker and offers sorbet to his friends. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is thrilled that he has created his best -inator ever, and gloats to Perry that since it has no self-destruct feature, there is nothing stopping him from taking over the Tri-State Area. However, before he can finish gloating, the giant tire crushes his -inator. While the kids are eating sorbet, Jeremy arrives in a suit, looking for Candace. She emerges dressed as a cowboy, having planned for the rodeo, but they are instead going to a restaurant pronounced "Ro-DAY-oh" Candace laments that it must not be "dress like a cowboy and get your dinner free night," and the waiter confirms: those are Tuesdays. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Martin Olson as Human Head Fly *Diamond White as Holly *Michaela Zee as Ginger *Ariel Winter as Gretchen Songs *Summer (Where Do We Begin?) *Fly on the Wall Goofs *In the song, a scene pops up of a calendar on June. It folds back a month, but shows a July calendar, when it should have shown May. *Also during the song, when Candace enters Bobbi's bathroom his legs are missing and only he is inclined, while the bathroom behind him is on the right position. *Everything should have been in slow-motion to Candace while she was a fly. *It's unknown how Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella know the song, "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)", because they were not even in the same dimension as Phineas and Ferb when they were singing that song, although this could be explained if Phineas and Ferb had told them about it the same day. Trivia *The kids unintentionally reference the events from "Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" when Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella start singing Summer (Where Do We Begin?). Phineas then says "We all know this song... I just don't know how...", confirming that they didn't have their memory of the events of that day back. Oddly enough, they sing a verse that was cut from the movie. *Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall in this episode, by saying that he feels as if he and Perry had been battling each other for four years, a nod to the fact that this was the first episode produced for Season 4, as well as the length of the series' run. *This episode reveals that Bobbi Fabulous wears a wig. *It is revealed that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has an uncle named Boris. *The house that appears at the beginning of the song belongs to Buford. *Isabella suggests building a portal to Venus. Interestingly, after the portal to Mars broke, Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet briefly reconfigured it to go to Venus. *Candace gets turned into a fly much like what happens in The Fly. The line "Help me" from the 1958 film adaptation is also used. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz talks about getting his "Groove" back and getting his life in back in order which was a common phrase referring to How Stella Got Her Groove Back. International premieres *March 2, 2013 (Disney XD Canada) *April 5, 2013 (Disney Channel Israel) *April 12, 2013 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *April 17, 2013 (Disney XD UK) *April 18, 2013 (Disney XD Poland) *April 28, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) *May 4, 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) *May 22, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *May 25, 2013 (Disney Channel Bulgaria, Czech, Greece, Hungary, Middle East, Poland, South Africa, Romana) *June 3, 2013 (Disney Channel Asia) *June 16, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America) Gallery Candace is a Fly.jpg|Phineas and Ferb, you are so buzzzzzzzzzzz-ted! Candace fly trying to call mom.jpg Candace dressed up like a cowboy.png Candace and Jeremy at the Ro-DAY-o..png Candace and Jeremy at the Ro-DAy-0 2.png nl:Vlieg op de Muur Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes